G Block
"G Block" of the under-construction drama Mark of the Cross. Synopsis While Cross tries to adjust to his new friend Jodie East Gremlins attack the Empire State Building. Summary Cross is joined by a schoolgirl, Jodie East. She is also somewhat amazed about her new friend, not sure whether to believe his stories about his family's death. Meanwhile, a thick layer of green static runs down the Empire State Building in Manhattan. A blast of green lightning has previously hit the mast of the skyscraper and the static has been generated from it. The building staff discovers strange silhouettes moving inside the electricity and only just manage to escape with their lives, although the creatures still manage to kill several people. Jodie, who has been taken to Manhattan by Cross ("Not enough faeries in Park Vale") is amazed by the bizarre phenomenon of "green static." Cross explains to Jodie that when faeries interact with human technology they give off para-dimensional electrons. Cross pulls a device that resembles a lightning rod with a blue neon screen built into his pocket. He catches some of the static on it and looks at the readings. He says hat with this amount of interaction, he has a bad feeling. Cross and Jodie enter the building and rescue a technician trapped inside, being attacked by the what appear to be fist-sized blobs of green slime. In the confusion, Jodie and Cross become separated with Jodie moving down to the lower levels of the building and Cross forced to the upper levels. Cross gets trapped in a lift shaft and Jodie realises the blobs (which are actually Gremlins) can’t survive outside the static: as they are technology-dependant creatures, they are used to an electrically charged atmosphere, making oxygen highly poisonous to them. Cross is also forced to rescue Jodie when she is attacked by one of the Gremlins, impaling the creature with a speargun. Cross and Jodie try to the 15th floor to turn the get the Gremlins away from the SMART technology, in an effort to clear the static, and kill the Gremlins; however when they manage to separate a gremlin (which has dropped into the circuit boarded and has become a semi-green semi-normal static-based creature) the Gremlins explode, releasing jolts of green lightning which almost electrocute Cross and Jodie. Luckily, however, they duck and the lightning simply uber-charges a fire extinguisher, making it explode. Unknown to anybody, when the two exit the building, a news camera catches a shot of Cross with his speargun and an injured arm. Also, the security has been analyzing footage from the security cameras - they have caught both the Gremlins and Cross and Jodie's exploits on tape. The head of security receives a call from the New york Times asking for permission to print a story. Cast Cross Jodie East Technician Security Cheif Changes The show, originally working under the title The Lens was changed to Mark of the Cross, which the producers felt was more dramatic. Category:Episodes